Tuchanka: Turian Platoon
Primarch Victus has asked for help with a downed ship and has provided a NavPoint on Tuchanka. Land on Tuchanka and investigate. Alternative journal entry: Primarch Victus reports that a turian ship on a secret mission crashed on Tuchanka. Land on Tuchanka to rescue the platoon. Acquisition The mission is acquired immediately upon return from Sur'Kesh. Primarch Victus brings to Shepard's attention a ship the turians have lost contact with, the details of which he would rather discuss away from the ears of the nearby Urdnot leader. A NavPoint on Tuchanka becomes available on the Galaxy Map afterwards, ready for investigation. If Shepard talks to Victus on the War Room, the primarch emphasizes that it's classified and says just enough to change the journal entry. Once acquired, it will remain available until the completion of Priority: Thessia, after which it becomes inaccessible, and is considered failed. Preparation Travel to the Krogan DMZ to the planet Tuchanka, and select the Downed Vessel site. Bring anti-armor capabilities to bear, given the foes you will be facing. You'll have poor lines of sight here, due to all the rubble cluttering the area. When choosing weapon loadouts, it is recommended to stick with short to medium-range guns, anti-armor capabilities, and high-DPS squad configurations. Walkthrough Once on the ground, you will contact Lieutenant Victus, who tells you he is under attack from Reapers and will shoot up a flare to tell you where to go. Proceed forward and pick up the SMG Magazine Upgrade on the left. Then climb up the ladder. Proceed forward to the three Husks, and kill them. Then salvage the Spare Parts (3,125 credits) buried in the rubble and climb up the next ladder. Continue forward, jump over the gap and pick up the M-9 Tempest next to some dead turians near a crashed turian escape pod. First Escape Pod Continue forward and you will get a chance to ambush three Cannibals. While you are fighting them two more will appear, and may attempt to flank you in the circular room so watch your right flank. Once they are all dead, a Harvester will appear. It will flee once about 75% damaged. You may be able to kill it, but if you do, you may trigger a bug (see bugs section below) that prevents completing the mission. Drive it off before it takes out the escape pod for a bonus 300 experience, plus compliments from your team. You can't get across to where the turians were, so turn right and climb up the ladder. At the top, just to your left will be a Sniper Rifle Spare Thermal Clip. Hop down off the ledge. Continue forward to salvage some spare parts (6,250 credits), then backtrack slightly and take the path that was to your right. On the ground ahead of you will be the Phaeston assault rifle. Keep going forward and turn left at the dead-end T-junction to pick up some SMG Ultralight Materials. Return back to the other hallway and go down the ladder. Second Escape Pod Head straight ahead and pick up the med-kit on the right across from a dead turian. Keep going forward and around the corner. Sneak up on the Marauder and Cannibals and take them out. Again a Harvester will fly in, this time dropping off some husks for you to fight. Chase it off, and since you can't get to the turians, turn right and drop off the ledge. Lieutenant Victus will come in over comms asking about your ETA. Proceed forward and pick up the Hahne-Kedar chestplate on your left. Another drop down and you will find a flight recorder on the ground on the right. Slightly farther ahead on the left will be a Shotgun Smart Choke. As you approach the open area, another Harvester will drop some husks and fly off. Take them out and salvage the Junk (3,125 credits) on the dead turians before going down the ladder. Harvester Battle The same Harvester will then drop off some Cannibals. Take them out and chase the Harvester off. Continue forward, down the ramp, and around to the right to find a med-kit on the ground near a fire. Drop off the ledge ahead to find a Sniper Rifle Extended Barrel. You will see some combat in the distance to your left. Continue dropping down. As you round the corner, the Harvester drops off a Brute, followed by several waves of Cannibals and Marauders. Move forward along the right to find a Reaper Blackstar heavy weapon that will greatly help in taking out the Harvester. A squadmate will call out when the Harvester reappears during the battle. Pay attention to the L-shaped cover in the corner in the left part of the battlefield. It can protect you from front attacks, flank attacks and Harvester's blasts. The central pillar (located between this cover and Harvester) blocks the line of sight to Harvester leaving it without targets. Enemies will continue to spawn at this point, but their supply is not infinite. The explosion that occurs upon the Harvester's death will kill all enemies that remain. When you're done, move forward and talk to Victus. You will receive Tuchanka: Bomb, a timed mission, and will return to the Normandy. Talk to Hackett, who will give you 12,500 credits, and then talk to Primarch Victus. Aftermath If this mission is completed before Priority: Tuchanka, Garrus and Liara can be found in the Port Observation Lounge recounting old times. If queried, Garrus will express concerns over the Victus situation. If this mission is completed after Priority: Tuchanka, Shepard receives this mail from the primarch. If this mission is completed after Priority: Rannoch and Tali survived, she can be found conversing somewhat heatedly with EDI in Engineering about Joker and EDI's concerns that Tali's morale might have been affected due to her and Tarquin both living in the shadow of famous parents. This dialogue varies slightly depending on if Tali accompanied Shepard during the mission. Enemies *Brute *Cannibal *Harvester *Husk *Marauder Bugs *Several people have reported that killing the first two Harvesters resulted in the remaining Harvester not appearing to be killed requiring them to restart the mission. fr:Tuchanka : la bombe Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Tuchanka